


Truth

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [40]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Cussing, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Soulmate AU, just chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Aramour Soulmate AUWhen you're around your soulmate you have no fliter.Which is really unfortunate when you're going though some stuff
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Kudos: 43





	Truth

Jane isn't entirely sure what happened the first time.

She ran into someone (a girl) in the hallway (a very pretty girl) and they asked if she was okay.

What she went to say was, yes.

What she said was, ' _no my parents are making me marry some dude and he seems really sketchy.'_

Literally what is wrong with her.

When she asked if she was okay, rather awkwardly she responded with -

_'My ex boyfriend slept with the entire school and made me feel worthless.'_

Then they stared at each other in horrified silence.

Then she ran away, and Jane really didn't blame her.

_____________

The second time it happened Jane had a sneaking suspicion that something was up.

She asked her what her name was and she responded with a dizzying amount of words.

_'Catalina de Aragon, that's my real name, but people call me Catherine Aragon here, so I mean it depends on how literal you're being by what's my name. I would prefer Catalina, although normally I don't let people call me that, but Catherine is fine. I also don't normally spout nonsense when someone asks me a simple question, but I can't seem to find my filter so whatever I'm thinking just kind of comes out of my mouth, like for example you're eyes are really pretty, I mean you're really pretty in general, I'm going to run away again if that's alright.'_

And then she did.

_____________

The third time Jane actually got to introduce herself and word vomited as well.

_'Jane Seymour, I don't have a different name, that's it, I'm not making fun of you, wait, maybe you weren't thinking that but now that I said it you might be thinking it. I'm sorry, you're gorgeous, oh that wasn't what I was supposed to say, I'm late for an arranged meeting with my fiance, who I already hate, i'd rather marry you - and oh my god I definitely wasn't supposed to say that, bye now!"_

And then Jane ran away.

______________

The fourth time was actually an hour later when Catalina showed up at her dorm after apparently searching around for her and pretty much died when she saw Jane's fiance.

Who was her ex.

And Jane instantly jumped on _that_ boat and flew into ' _hysterics_ '.

(She was internally thanking Anne for the theatre classes that she hadn't wanted to do, but Anne had taken her phone and wouldn't give it back until she agreed.)

(She doesn't condone the theft of her phone though, she was still livid about that.)

Jane's parents were not pleased to find out that he slept with at least thirty women while in a committed relationship and cut him off.

Jane tried very hard not start crying out of pure joy.

Very hard.

Unfortunately while blurting out what he had done to her, she also admitted that she liked Jane.

In a romantic sense, Jane accidentally after he left returned the sentiment.

Whoops.

_____________

The fifth time happened a few months later, because Jane's parents flew into a fit of rage finding out that Jane was lesbian.

They were homophobic it turns out.

_Yay_.

Apparently it's a-okay to hire a guard for your daughter without her permission to make sure she doesn't date a woman.

Does Jane even relatively understand?

No.

Does Jane know how to get her guards twisted and distracted so she can escape for a few hours?

No.

(Yes.)

Is Jane currently seeing someone that isn't a man?

No.

(Definitely yes.)

Is her name Catalina?

No.

_(Hell yes.)_

______________

They're now in their twenty somethingth time and by now they've figured out why they can't seem to shut up and not spout embarrassing things.

Soulmates.

Jane couldn't be more confused.

She was really happy.

But she was really dreading informing her parents of that little piece of information.

_Fun times._

_______________

They reach their fifty somethingth time and Jane decides to just rip the bandaid off.

Through voicemail.

_'Hey so I found my soulmate, it's that girl from way back when, and we're happy, and I don't really care what you think. I'm getting a restraining order on the guards because that's what it takes apparently, and you can threaten me all you want I'm staying with her. So yeah, bye.'_

When Lina finds out how she did she kind of gets angry.

Which is fair.

_'Are you really not willing to actually face your parents and tell them about us? For god's sake Jane, we've been together for months! Look, call me when you aren't ashamed to be with me.'_

________________

They haven't added to their score in weeks and Jane is kind of miserable without her.

Because she's her soulmate and she's in love with her and turns out she can't sleep without her.

Because _fuck_ her life.

________________

Her parents are coming over and Jane isn't excited to deal with the blowout of her voicemail that was so very damaging to all her relationships.

They're in the middle of yelling at her for something she can't control when she gives up on the whole polite and silent thing.

She screams back at them, telling them about how much she loves her and that she can't live without her. Then her mysterious filter disappears again, which means she's there and about to get eaten alive.

Jane tries to quickly get her parents out by yelling some more about how awesome being with another woman is.

(She's learned that when dealing with homophobes yelling about how awesome it is to be gay really drives them away from you.)

It doesn't work.

Jane's forgotten that she gave Lina a key.

Lina has this key with her.

Lina opens the door and immediately knows she's made a mistake.

Jane's parents round on Lina, and Jane has to visibly stop herself from bursting into tears at how impossible it is to keep their attention.

_"LISTEN TO ME!"_

For a moment, Jane doesn't know who said that. Then she realizes that she's said it, or rather yelled it and her truth spills out full force.

" _I love her_. That's all that should matter to you. She's my soulmate, and she loves me. I don't care if she's a woman, I don't care if sometimes she's a control freak, I don't care how difficult it is to share a dorm with another person who lives their life in control of everything, I don't care that she drinks coffee, _I don't care_. She's stubborn, often gets tunnel vision, tries to convince me to stay in bed just a little longer, beautiful, funny, kind, and everything that I've ever wanted. _I love her_. I don't want whatever rich guy you were planning on selling me off to, I don't want to live my life as a housewife with four kids who are spoiled rotten in a mansion with a maid staff and seven different tennis courts. I want to live in a run down apartment building that we can barely afford because downtown is expensive with her. _Her_. _Deal with it_ , because I'm not changing my mind about it."

Jane is out of breath when she finishes. And when she opens her eyes, everyone is staring at her in shock.

Lina is grinning at her, adoration written on her face.

Her mother seems to realize her actions.

Her father remains pissed.

_Typical_.

He moves to yell some more and probably kick Lina out, but her mother stops him.

"It isn't going to do anything, if she was willing to go to extreme lengths to lose her guard just to see her for a few hours, yelling isn't going to do anything. If this is what she wants, let her have it."

Her father looks outraged that his wife is going against him, and Jane has some inkling of how they got together. She was probably an arranged wife, and was probably taught to agree with her husband always.

So this was probably the first time she's had her own opinion.

He turns to her mother, and Jane can't believe herself when she rushes forward to stand in front of her, almost on pure instinct to know when he's about to get physical. She remains in front of her mother protectively and her father stops his hand just before it reaches her cheek.

"What are you doing?" He growls.

"I won't let you hurt her." Jane growls back, and Lina seems to shake her shock and moves towards Jane's father.

"Back off, you're outnumbered."

He almost punches her, Jane can see the unhinged look in his eye.

He's never been told no in his life.

Jane's mother doesn't seem to fully understand why she's being protected but doesn't argue.

"Get out." Jane chokes out, tears forming in her eyes.

"What?"

"Get. Out. First you try to force me to leave my soulmate, then you try and hurt my mother, then you almost punch my girlfriend -"

"Wait _what_?"

" - I don't want to ever see you again."

His jaw locks, and he stares at Jane's mother.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer." Jane's mother whispers.

Jane idly wonders how long she's wanted to divorce him, how long she wanted to be far, far away. She also wonders why this was what gave her the strength to fight back.

Maybe she was forced away from her soulmate, and seeing Jane stand up for herself was the straw that broke the camel's back.

He father storms out and Lina makes sure to slam the door behind him.

She turns back around, and Jane momentarily forgets her mother is right there.

She rushes forward and kisses Lina, and she stumbles back abit due to the amount of force in the kiss.

"You understand that you're going to be broke now right? You gave up your gym membership just now, you have to do normal people things."

"Yes."

"You're also never going to see that indoor pool."

"Didn't really want it anyways, there are always public pools."

"That little kids play in, and you know pee in."

"Maybe we just won't go swimming."

"And the gym?"

"I can run around the school."

"That apartment you described?"

"As long as you take care of the bugs we are good."

Lina laughs to herself, disbelief written on her face.

"You're willing to give all that up for me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you aren't going to regret this?"

"Not until I face that apartment, then I'll briefly wonder where I would be living if I had done what I was told. But don't worry, you are enough for me."

Her mother coughs awkwardly in the back, and Lina jumps back, suddenly aware that now there was a parent (that Jane liked) to impress and so far she hadn't been doing a good job.

"Sorry Mrs - Ms. Seymour."

"It's fine, as long as you make her happy and don't let her go downtown alone then I'm happy."

"Mother, I can go downtown by myself."

"There are muggers, rapists, and violent homeless people downtown. You could get hurt, you could _die_."

"She could?"

"Okay, you are not poisoning my girlfriend's mind and convincing her that she has to go with me!"

"Maybe I should if all that happens..."

"No, no nononononono, do _not_ gang up on me!"

"We can talk about this later, go back to your father almost punching me."

"I'd rather not."

"He's unhinged."

"Okay this -" Lina makes a circular gesture "- is not normal."

"We know."

"When did you guys find out you were soulmates anyways?"

"Like three months ago."

"Three - Jane you only told us three weeks ago!"

"I know, sorry."

"How did you meet?"

"We ran into each other."

"What was the first embarrassing thing you said?"

Jane is utterly betrayed that this was asked in the presence of her soulmate, because she can't stop her mouth, and neither can Lina.

Much to their horror.

"I complained about marrying some random rich guy."

"I told her about how he slept with the entire school and and emotionally abused me."

Silence.

"That was a heavy first meeting."

"Okay! Time for you to go!"

"What? But I just got here!"

"Bye mom!"

"I'm sorry."

"Jane!"

"Closing the door now!"

"I am your mother!"

"The door is now closed!"

Jane shuts the door and her mother continues to yell through the door.

She sighs and sits on the couch.

Lina walks over and sits beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I missed you."  
  


"To be clear, you can't sleep either right?"

"Good to know I wasn't the only one suffering."


End file.
